


Good Morning, Sunshine

by LeonardoDiCapricorn



Series: Then Fall Back Together [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Just a little...thing?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardoDiCapricorn/pseuds/LeonardoDiCapricorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little compilation of the first few mornings Robert spent at The Woolpack, starting immediately after Gordon’s verdict.</p><p>(I had an idea, so I wrote it down. I'm not sure what I've just written, it has like zero relevance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what this is; I was just trying to see if I could actually write Robert and Aaron's characters.
> 
> Also, this is the first piece of work I have written in like 3 years; as well as the first Emmerdale thing I have ever written. 
> 
> And I wrote this on a tablet, so there may be errors; I'm sorry, I'm rubbish.

**Good Morning, Sunshine**

 

Robert had not stayed over the first night following their kiss; it only became a regularly occurring thing the night after.

-

The first morning that Robert woke up in Aaron’s bed was a little odd.

He was the first to awake, and was initially a little disorientated; though as soon as he noticed Aaron peacefully sleeping beside him he was quick to calm down.

It hadn’t been Robert’s intention to stop over; he and Aaron had just gotten caught up with one too many pints of beer, and by the time they’d finished drinking he didn’t want to return back to Vic’s to wake her up.

Now the men were both lying within a inch of one other, legs brushing; but Aaron was lying a little closer to the edge, probably due to him being forced there by the stupid kicking habit of Robert’s that always occurred when he was sleeping.

It was already 9am, so rather than attempting to fall back sleep again Robert sat up. As creepy as it sounds, when he watched Aaron still sleeping he smiled. This was the first time he had ever stopped over.

“Morning,” Robert whispered the second Aaron made a noise showing that he was waking up.

With tired eyes, the brunet scrubbed his face with his palms before looking up. “Mornin’,” he replied to his _proper_ boyfriend, voice thick with sleeping and eyes squinted.

“How did you sleep?” Robert continued to question, his voice still low.

Aaron nodded sleepily, turning his face back into his pillow. “Would’ve been better if ya stopped kicking me every twenty minutes,” he responded, a hint of teasing in his voice. “But I still slept better than I ‘ave in a while.”

“Well I guess I can try to work on the kicking,” Robert answered with a grin.

“If ya wanna make this a regular thing you best do,” Aaron stated firmly. He then turned back to Robert, a smile on his face too.

-

The second time hadn’t been intentional either, and it occurred the following night.

When Robert woke this time, Aaron was nowhere to be seen.

Just as Robert rolled over to grab his phone there was a knock on the bedroom door, followed by Aaron wondering in. “Finally decided to wake up did ya?” he laughed, taking in the appearance of Robert who still looked exhausted.

When Robert checked the time on his phone it was already 11am. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” he quickly asked, suddenly perking up when he realised the time. 

“ ‘Cause it’s Sunday, and you said you had nothing planned,” Aaron responded blankly, as if it was the most obvious reason. “Ya can lie in some days you know,” he added.

“But now half of the day’s already gone.”

“Ya need to relax,” Aaron laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “If ya get up now, we can go get _brunch_ or somert,” he decided, saying the word ‘brunch’ in some kind of mocking tone.

Robert slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes whilst staring at Aaron’s back. “We need to nip back to mine before, I don’t have any clean clothes,” Robert pointed out. Climbing from the bed as Aaron turned away from his slightly revealed body; to be fair, he was still wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

“You’re gonna have to bring some clothes ‘round here if you’re planning on staying often,” Aaron announced. Robert smiled at how casual this was already becoming, and although Aaron was turned from him he noticed him smiling to himself as well.

“Slow down, I’ll be moving in next,” Robert joked.

Aaron grinned at the comment before standing up from where he was sat. “Get a move on then, or else we'll miss lunch as well,” he insisted finally.

“Yes boss.”

-

When Robert stayed over at the pub for the third time, it hadn’t been intentional however it was out of habit.

Once again, he woke up to an empty bed. Aaron’s shoes were on the floor by the window showing that he had probably just gone downstairs.

And thankfully, when he checked his phone it had only just gone 7am, unlike yesterday when he had slept in until lunch. Still, he took a couple of seconds to just lie in Aaron’s bed and adjust to being awake. The patterns on the ceiling seemed strangely entertaining at this moment; but then again anything was better than getting up.

           About twenty minutes later Robert finally forced himself from the warmth of Aaron’s bed. He assumed that Chas would be working, so he didn’t mind being half way through dressing himself as he made his way downstairs.

“Morning,” Chas announced from where she was holding her cup of tea. “Yes Robert, you stayed over,” she continued. Robert felt increasingly awkward with each second he stood there, quickly buttoning his shirt. “That’s fine, ‘cause we’re all grownups ‘round here, technically speaking.”

Aaron seemed way too occupied to even acknowledged Robert’s presence as he sat with his phone pressed to his ear, “she’s still not answering,” he announced. Robert already knew that he was on about Sandra.

“Sandra?” Chas clarified. “Will you stop fretting?”

“But you don’t think it’s weird that she didn’t turn up yesterday?” Aaron objected.

Chas listened to him, before motioning to the extra food on the table. “Help yourself.”

Doing as he was told, Robert took a seat at the table however he was currently focused on whatever it was that Aaron was getting worked up about.

“I had to leave her a voice mail just in case she didn’t know the verdict,” Aaron proceeded, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“Well,” Chas began, thinking of the right words to say in order to comfort her son. “She’s probably just letting it...sink in. They’ll be in touch when they’re ready,” she finished.

Seconds later Aaron was slurping the milk from his bowl, much to Robert’s disapproval; it was an action he’d seen a couple of times during the week that Aaron stayed over at Home Farm whilst the Whites were out of town. ‘Aaron, I, I wish you wouldn’t do that,” he quickly announced, diverting away from the rather disgusting scene.

“What?” Aaron swallowed noticeably before looking at Robert obliviously.

“Bless him, little scruff,” Chas laughed, putting her cup down behind her. “Right, you two should take the day off and go an’ do something nice,” she decided before heading off to the pub.

And then the conversation moved on to Barcelona, just a typical conversation for a typical morning in The Woolpack. With each passing day, Robert was beginning to feel more at home with Aaron.

-

The following morning Aaron and Robert woke around the same time; Aaron had the intention of getting to the scrap yard early meaning that an alarm had been set.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Robert grinned, even at half six in the morning Robert could still be a complete irritant. His arm was securely around the brunet’s shoulder. He knew that Aaron had been awake until stupid-o’clock in the morning, so he’d put his arm around him to comfort him and it just ended up staying there. “How did you sleep?” he then questioned.

“Alright,” Aaron responded, his voice hoarse and his eyes threatening to close again. “Sorry about Barcelona,” he added, turning to face Robert who was still watching the ceiling.

Robert turned to look at Aaron with a gentle smile. “It’s fine, Liv comes first,” he decided, his smile turning genuine. “Besides, this is only for two weeks,” he finished.

Aaron just smiled in response before sitting up. “I need to get ready,” Aaron announced. He then placed a gentle kiss on Robert’s temple, refusing to make eye contact afterwards due to his slight fear of affection. “And then I’m going to the scrap yard.”

“What’s Liv supposed to be doing?”

“Whatever fourteen year olds do,” he responded. The pair of them both entirely forgot that most fourteen year olds attended school on weekdays. “I can meet you for lunch though,” he suggested, climbing from the bed.

Robert just nodded before sitting up also; the bed felt colder without Aaron filling the space by his side. In fact, now Aaron was up Robert didn’t even want to stay in bed, “I think I’m just going to get up as well. I’ll help you make breakfast or something.”

“Right then,” Aaron nodded. “But I’m going in the shower first.”

“We could always just go in together,” Robert suggested jokingly with a flirtatious wink.

Of course Aaron was quick to shut him down and scoffed in response. “Thought we agreed on-,”

“ _Taking it slow_ , I know,” Robert cut him off and completed the sentence in a mocking tone; though he completely accepted Aaron’s wants. “It was still worth a try,” he added with a smug grin. Robert’s comment caused Aaron to shake his head with a muffled chuckle as he attempted to pull a towel from the radiator.

“I’ll only be like two minutes; then the bathroom is all yours,” Aaron stated. He then grabbed a clean set of clothes before leaving their room.

And even when Aaron wasn’t there, Robert couldn’t help but smile. Waking up with Aaron close by used to be a dream; yet now it was a reality, and Robert really couldn’t have been happier.

Everything was finally falling into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a few little things to put into a bit of a series; hopefully the next ones will be a little more dramatic and/or cuter than whatever this was...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
